gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:SWAT-Transporter (SA)
Was ist denn hier passiert? War der Artikel nicht mal ansehnlicher?Ich binnns 12:36, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hab~'s rückgängig gemacht. ;) Homie 15:08, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Danke, Homie. Zaibatsu 21:09, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Kein Ding. :) Homie 12:50, 13. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Fragen: Zu den Fundorten: es heisst ja "Im inneren von Smokes Crack Palast", aber ich finde dort keinen. Nur während der letzten Mission steht einer da drin...Kann man nun einen SWAT Transporter auch ausserhalb der Mission fahren? Wings of Unity 14:47, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Der Panzer ist nur in End of the Line im Crackpalast. Darum ist nach der Mission auch ein Loch in der Wand (erstes Stockwerk). Man kann ihn nur in der besagten Mission oder per Cheat Device kriegen. ;) Homie 14:53, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Was ist cheat device? ::Cheat Device ist ein Programm, mit dem man im Spiel Fahrzeuge und anderes Zeug erstellen kann. Wenn du weitere Infos brauchst, google einfach mal. ;) Homie 17:45, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Auch als Car Spawner bekannt ;)--MikeTorenoFan 17:47, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) geht das auch auf ps2??? :Nein, in der PlayStation-2-Version gibt es den Car Spawner nicht. Zaibatsu 15:49, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Schade, denn der PC gehört meinem Vater und der würde auf keinen Fall erfreut darüber sein, weil er stundenlang am PC sitzt und irdengwas guckt.77.25.102.21 11:17, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::Worüber wäre dein Vater nicht erfreut? Sag deinem Vater mal, dass es Fernsehgeräte gibt. Auf dem PC-Monitor Filme und Ähnliches zu gucken ist so was von öde... Zaibatsu 19:00, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Nein, er ist immer bei irgendwelchen Trucker-Communitys und anderen Zeug, Fernsehen macht er beim Fernseher.77.25.6.108 07:13, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Fundort-Mythos Ich hab was davon gehört dass er auch in der mission black project in einem der hangars in area 69 ist.dass wurde aber noch nicht überprüft. :Dann ist es spekulativ und wird nicht im Artikel erwähnt. Zaibatsu 15:49, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich werde es überprüfen. Wenn er da steht, schreibe ich es sofort zu den Fundorten.77.25.102.21 11:15, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Da steht einer. Aber er hat eine extreme Veränderung- er schiesst dort auch Geschosse wie der Rhino.Das ist doch COOL, oder?77.25.234.244 14:07, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Mein Cousin behauptet dass er den SWAT-Panzer auf dem höchsten Punkt von Arco-del-Oeste (nördlich vom Sherman Staudamm) gefunden hätte. Er hat es auf PS2 und hat erst 25% geschafft. Er steht in seiner Garage in Santa Maria Beach.(er cheatet sehr oft)77.25.102.21 11:22, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) gibt es dass U-boot wirklich? und wenn ja kann man es steuern ? und wo ist es wenn es das gibt? Erstmal zu dem Nutzer über mir: Das U-Boot gibt es im normalen Spielverlauf nicht (allerdings bin ich kein PC-Gamer und weiß also nicht, ob man es sich modden kann). Allerdings liegt ein U-Boot in San Fierro vor den Docks, den genauen Ort weiß ich nicht mehr auswendig. @77.25.102.21: Das glaube ich dir irgendwie nicht ganz. Er müsst bid zur Mission End of the Line gekommen sein. Das ist bei 25% nicht möglich, selbst wenn er cheatet. Außerdem hat er die PS2. Soweit ich weiß, tauchen durch Cheats keine Fahrzeuge auf (außer bei Fahrzeugcheats, allerdings ist keiner bekannt, der den SWAT-Panzer herbeicheatet). Vielleicht meinst du den Barracks? Frag lieber nochmal nach. LanceVanceDance 14:33, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kann man das U-Boot denn steuern? Ist es zerstörbar? Wie heißt es? Wo ist es? 77.25.189.218 15:55, 6. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Man kan das U-Boot nicht steuern, es ist von der Beschaffenheit her so wie jedes Gebäude in San Andreas. Es heißt USS Numnutz und befindet sich an San Fierros Küste an einem Pier. Zaibatsu 00:58, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, bei einem Spielfortschritt von 25 Prozent kann er auf legale Weise nicht an den SWAT-Transporter gekommen sein. Und Modifikationen oder sogenannte Tools gibt es für die PlayStation 2 meines Wissens nicht. Zaibatsu 19:00, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich war vorgestern bei ihm, und es ist ein SWAT-Transporter, und dass habe ich selbst gesehen. Natürlich wollte ich ihn fahren, aber er wollte ihn mir nur mal kurz zeigen, denn er speichert immer, und wenn der weg wäre, na wahrscheinlich wisst ihr es schon...77.25.6.108 07:11, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe gefragt und er hat ihn sich mit einem Cheat-Modul geholt.Dass tauscht ein Auto oder 2 in der Garage in Ganton aus. Er nahm den SWAT-Transporter und den Dune. Damit kriegt man auch die Andromada oder den Dumper, aber die werden in Verdant Meadows (wegen der Größe) getauscht, dort ist er aber noch lange nicht.109.40.85.79 09:31, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wie teuer wäre der SWAT-Transporter wohl, denn er ist dass seltenste Fahrzeug überhaupt.Sogar seltener als die Andromada, Esperanto ,Emperor, oder das Mutterschiff , die auch ziehmlich selten sid und nur in Missionen vorkommen. :Laut meinen Quellen hat der SWAT-Transporter einen Geldwert von 40.000 US-Dollar. Die Andromada soll 45.000, der Esperanto 19.000, der Emperor 35.000 und das Mutterschiff (als Camper) 26.000 Dollar kosten. Zaibatsu 18:34, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) So billig? Unser Auto hat ein ganzes Viertel gekostet! Warum ist der Rhino bei schlechteren Leistungen teurer? Der SWAT-Transporter ist doch schneller, stabiler, sieht bisschen besser aus und ist 500 mal seltener! Und wie kann man den Preis überprüfen? Es gibt doch keinen Autohändler, wo man auch was kaufen kann.109.40.48.110 10:10, 5. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Die Werte müssen nicht zwingend realistisch sein. Der Preis der einzelnen Fahrzeuge findet man in den Spieldateien. Zaibatsu 14:30, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Erstens ist der Rhino viel besser bewaffnet als der Swat Panzer, 2. ist der Stabilitäts Modikifikator beim SWAT Panzer zwar höher, aber mach mal den Direkttest ,der Rhino macht den Panzer mit 3 Schüssen platt(beide sind ja quasie Kugelsicher also zählt der Test nicht). Lediglich der Speed ist beim Swat höher... Das beweist aber auch dass er 3 Mal stabiler ist als andere Autos die sofort explodieren. Und ein Rhino macht nen andren Rhino in 2 Schüssen platt.........77.24.203.7 14:10, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde es aber irgendwie Schade das der SWAT Panzer nicht regulär bei 4 Sternen erscheint... Er könnte ja weit seltener als die normalen Einsatzfahrzeuge (und muss nicht an jeder Ecke stehen wie bei 6 Sternen der Rhino). Drive-By 15:15, 17. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Geschwindigkeit Weiß einer wie schnell der ist? Oder besser: Ist er schneller als der FBI Truck? Colis 15:36, 23. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Robustheit Normalerweise werden Gastbeiträge ja routinemäßig zurückgesetzt, in diesem Fall ist nichts passiert, kontrolliert wurde offenbar nicht oder es ist keinem aufgefallen... Der Gast bezieht sich auf unsere wikieigene Fortbewegungsmittel-Rangliste, wo der SWAT-Transporter vor dem Rhino platziert ist. Wer kann hier Klarheit schaffen? Zaibatsu 22:06, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC)